Oscuro convenio familiar
by Ewaso Chan
Summary: Un convenio familiar antiguo, obliga a Inuyasha y Kagome a contraer nupcias para unir los negocios de ambas familias. Un matrimonio que solo se basara en... sexo sin amor.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

**NUEVA HISTORIA!**

_**Informacion: **_Ya esta publicada una encuesta en mi perfil para que puedan votar por la historia que quieren que publique justo después de que termine AB. Mis ánimos e inspiración son buenos y se me ocurrió una nueva historia, pero como hay una que borrare, una a la espera y otra que estoy terminando; me pareció adecuado preguntarles cual era la historia que deseaban leer a penas termine AROMA Y BOUQUET. Las opciones son: 1. Oscuro convenio familiar (esta historia que leerán a continuación, prologo publicado desde hace unos meses) 2. Undercover (no se si debo publicar prologo, pero en la encuesta encontraran un summary y estoy segura de que les va a encantar) 3. Todo se enfría (una historia mas adulta, diferente a lo que escribo siempre, pero experimentare un nuevo estilo. Mucho drama) No olviden pasar a votar por favor! Su opinión es muy importante…

* * *

**PROLOGO**

_Las familias Higurashi y Taisho._

Personas realistas pero con costumbres distintas a las del resto. Aun atesoran el comportamiento moderado que se les exigía a las personas tener en otras épocas, aunque no tan exageradamente conservadores. Dos magnánimas e influyentes familias que desde hace muchos años tienen un convenio, el cual no puede ser violado.

Su arreglo fue ideado por los antiguos jefes de la familia, ahora muertos, Kenshin Higurashi y Yusuke Taisho. El contrato decía claramente: _"Un hijo de la segunda generación de la familia Taisho, deberá contraer matrimonio con un hijo de la segunda generación de la familia Higurashi. Se unirán los negocios de ambas familias, creándose así un gran linaje familiar"_

Kagome es la primera hija de Ryota Higurashi, nieto de Kenshin. Ella es la heredera Higurashi destinada a cumplir con el acuerdo que hizo su bisabuelo. Kagome es una chica de dieciocho años, estudiante de enfermería, con una personalidad tranquila pero divertida. Una chica orgullosa y sin miedo a ser arriesgada. Ama el arte, la música y la literatura. Con un físico delicado, no es muy alta pero tampoco baja, cabello azabache y largo, ojos color café que expresan cantidades de sentimientos.

Inuyasha es el primer hijo de InuNo Taisho, nieto de Yusuke. Heredero Taisho destinado a cumplir con el acuerdo que hizo su bisabuelo. Tiene veintisiete años y esta graduado en economía. Muy inteligente, siempre fue el primero en su clase. Tiene una personalidad misteriosa, no habla demasiado, pero cuando lo hace impresiona por su increíble léxico y manera de decir las palabras. Hombre muy calculador y que infunde miedo en las personas cuando se lo propone. En sus años de secundaria y universitarios era considerado por sus compañeros de clase, como un intelectual nerd que alardeaba de su inteligencia. Tiene una apariencia circunspecta y sabia, usa lentes, lo que lo hace verse como un verdadero nerd, aunque realmente es un chico alto con un increíble cuerpo y ojos que parecen dos soles resplandecientes.

Estos dos chicos contraerán matrimonio para unir las grandes empresas de sus padres y cumplir con la promesa que hicieron sus antepasados.

**...**

-¿Qué se cree? –Murmuraba Sango- No habla con nadie… ni siquiera contigo que ahora eres su esposa.

A la ceremonia de matrimonio habían acudido todos los familiares de las dos grandes familias, importantes empresarios del país y una que otra celebridad conocida. Hicieron todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para lograr que los medios no se enteraran de la fecha de la boda y así no tener su desagradable presencia, aunque algunos paparazzis estaban fuera del hotel _Hilton_ esperando que los invitados y la pareja de recién casados, salieran del salón de fiestas.

La novia se encontraba sentada en una mesa con su amiga, mirando a todos los invitados y recibiendo las felicitaciones de algunos, sus familiares bailaban y conversaban con los de él novio, mientras que ella se mantenía tranquila en su lugar.

-Míralo… -señalo al ambarino que hablaba con su asistente y algunos accionistas de la empresa de su padre- Esta charlando con las personas.

Su amiga miro al novio y frunció el ceño, volvió la mirada a su amiga.

-Son sus socios, Kagome –hizo una mueca- Es un presumido… un Geek.

-Sango, solo es un intelectual –se carcajeo.

-Es lo mismo- dijo Sango e hizo una mueca de fastidio, tomo una copa de champagne de la mesa, bebiendo tranquilamente -Lo siento… es solo que, después de tantos años, aun no me acostumbro a las tradiciones de tu familia.

-Lo sé, tranquila… no me molesta –sonrió.

Continuaron viendo como todos hablaban y bailaban. Kagome bailo con su padre y su abuelo, mientras que Sango bailaba con el asistente de Inuyasha. El día anterior, durante la cena de ensayo había conocido a su prometido, ese día por la tarde se habían casado y solo habían compartido en los momentos que era necesario, en el casamiento y en el primer baile de los novios, luego se separaron y no compartieron mas, ni siquiera habían tenido una conversación… pero a Kagome no le molestaba y a Inuyasha menos.

-Inuyasha, aunque Kagome a penas sea mayor de edad, no está nada mal –decía el asistente a su jefe y amigo- Con todo mi respeto.

-No me importa… a penas la conozco –contesto el chico, serio.

-Sabe bailar –dijo pensativo, mirando a la azabache bailando con su abuelo- Seguramente tira exquisito… ¿No estás ansioso por la noche de bodas?

-No, Miroku… no me importa el sexo con esa jovencita –decía indiferente.

-A veces pienso que eres… como se dice… ¿sin sexual? –Pregunto pensativo- ¿Cuántas veces has tenido sexo en tu vida?

-Se dice Asexual… ¡Ignorante! –Dijo entornando los ojos- Y, no creo que te incumba mi vida personal… te recomiendo que hagas silencio.

Miroku rolo los ojos y salió a bailar nuevamente.

Ya la fiesta estaba acabando y Kagome se iría con su esposo a la que ahora sería su casa, un departamento en el centro de la cuidad que quedaba en poco alejado de la mansión de su familia. No planearon luna de miel porque Inuyasha debía trabajar y Kagome, no quería viajar con alguien al que todavía no conocía lo suficiente.

-Señorita… ya podemos irnos –anuncio el chofer- La limosina esta estacionada en la misma entrada… los guardaespaldas de su padre la escoltaran.

Kagome miro a su alrededor buscando a Inuyasha, frunció el ceño cuando vio que ya quedaban pocos invitados y no veía a Inuyasha por ningún lado.

-El señor Inuyasha la espera en la entrada –explico el empleado. Kagome asintió y fue con él hasta la entrada del salón.

Inuyasha la miro inmutable en cuanto la azabache llego a su lado. Los escoltas rodearon a los novios y los llevaron hasta la salida del hotel, impidiendo que los fotógrafos y otras personas entorpecieran su paso. Entraron rápidamente a la limosina y se mantuvieron en silencio en todo el trayecto.

Inuyasha llevaba un traje _Armani_ color negro, con sus respectivos lentes de montura negra sobre ojos, y Kagome llevaba un vestido blanco sencillo, con un ligero velo. Recordó que cuando lanzo el bouquet, lo había hecho obligada por su madre y una tía, Ayame la novia de su ex novio fue la que lo consiguió, haciendo que ella se molestara un poco y volviera a sentarse en su mesa.

La azabache miro fijamente al ambarino, quien miraba por la ventanilla inconmoviblemente, pensando en quien sabe qué. Sería difícil hacer al menos una amistad con él, ya que el chico era bastante cerrado. Antes de conocerlo, Kouga le dijo que era una persona que no solía hablar demasiado, solo cuando era estrictamente necesario, en los negocios, con las únicas personas que entablaba verdaderas conversaciones, era con sus padres y Miroku, su único amigo y asistente.

Ella era una persona muy alegre y amistosa, a veces no podía para de hablar… tomo la decisión de entablar una conversación.

-Oye… se que este matrimonio no está fundado en lo que normalmente se basan los matrimonios, pero podemos intentar ser amigos –sonrió, pero aun Inuyasha no la miraba.

-Te aseguro, que tu concepto de amistad, difiere mucho del mío –dijo mientras miraba por la ventanilla, como se detenía la limosina en un semáforo- Mis únicos amigos son mis padres y mi asistente… se han ganado mi aprecio de alguna manera.

Kagome frunció el ceño, no entendía lo que quería decir Inuyasha. Finalmente el chico la miro, con su expresión fría de siempre.

-Según tu… ¿Cuáles son las bases de un matrimonio normal? –su mirada hizo que Kagome se estremeciera.

-Amor, por esa razón se casan las personas de hoy… no por matrimonios arreglados –expuso sin mirarlo- Por eso pienso que al menos podemos ser amigos.

Inuyasha asintió lentamente y la tomo del mentón para que la chica lo mirara, quien se asusto en cuanto sintió las manos del ambarino sobre ella sujetandola fuertemente.

-Hay que ganarse mi amistad, Kagome… no es tan sencillo como lo dices –dijo fríamente y en seguida la soltó despectivamente.

Kagome se cruzo de brazos, se había casado con el hombre más frio y despectivo de toda la tierra.

Bajaron de la limosina y entraron al edificio, subieron hasta el último piso y finalmente llegaron a su nuevo hogar. Kagome miro todo, era un departamento grande decorado al estilo actual pero modesto, de color blanco, negro y gris. La cocina era del mármol gris, con un gran refrigerador y bien organizada, en la sala había un piano de cola y una biblioteca repleta de libros. El departamento tenía dos alas, en la izquierda estaba el dormitorio de Kagome decorado lujosamente para una dama…

-Es hermoso… gracias –dijo Kagome tocando la suave y gran cama matrimonial.

-Tienes todo lo que necesitas aquí… tu padre trajo tu equipaje por la mañana y todo fue organizado –el ambarino entro y señalo una puerta que estaba al lado de la cama- Ese es el vestidor y ese es el baño.

El vestidor era bastante grande y el baño ni se diga, tenía un jacuzzi hermoso de hidromasajes. Comprobó que todas sus cosas estaban ahí y también había ropa, zapatos, productos y maquillaje nuevos. Inuyasha camino hacia un lado de la habitación, donde había un escritorio con una laptop y un pequeño estante con libros.

-Todo lo que necesitas para tus estudios –Kagome sonrió cuando vio que también estaban sus libros de medicina y cuadernos de estudio- Toda la comodidad que necesitas esta en tu cuarto… si tienes hambre puedes ordenar comida al servicio de bouffet del edificio, los números están grabados en el teléfono…

-¿Tienen servicio de Bouffet… en el edificio? –pregunto sorprendida.

-Si… la doméstica viene los lunes y miércoles, puedes pedirle lo que necesites –finalizo su explicación, la cual había dado con su mirada y tono frio de siempre, como si nada le importara- Ponte cómoda…

Iba a salir de la habitación pero Kagome lo detuvo y la miro fijamente.

-¿Dónde dormirás tu? –pregunto curiosa.

-En el ala derecho del departamento… ahí está mi habitación y el despacho –dijo tranquilo- Que descanses.

Finalmente cerró la puerta y se fue. Kagome quedo sorprendida pero no le importo mucho, inspecciono toda la habitación que había sido decorada como a ella le encantaban las cosas y luego se dio un baño, leyendo un libro se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente despertó temprano, cuando salió de su habitación el departamento estaba en silencio, pero comprobó que Inuyasha aun dormía porque las llaves de su auto estaban en una mesa cercana a la salida. El estomago le gruñía de hambre, así que se acerco a la cocina y decidió prepararse un buen desayuno.

…..

El ambarino despertó por el olor a tocino frito que llegaba desde la cocina. Los domingos no iba Kaede, solo había una persona en el departamento a parte de él. Se levanto y fue al baño a lavarse la cara y los dientes, rápidamente salió de su habitación para ver lo que estaba haciendo, su ahora, esposa.

Se detuvo en el refrigerador a mirar como la azabache estaba haciendo huevos fritos y tocino, le sorprendió saber que una chica rica como ella supiera cocinar. Normalmente los chicos adinerados como ellos, no aprendían a cocinar, porque tenían a un montón de cocineros a sus servicios, al menos el era así, nunca aprendió a cocinar… lo único que nunca aprendió ni intento hacer.

La sonriente Kagome sintió una mirada pesada sobre ella, volteo hacia un lado y se encontró con el dueño de aquel atisbo penetrante.

-Oh, Inuyasha… me asustaste –le sonrió y tomo dos platos de un gabinete- ¡Buenos días! ¿Quieres desayunar?

La azabache no espero respuesta y comenzó a servir todo lo que había preparado en dos platos. Huevos fritos con tocino y pan tostado con mantequilla, tomo la jarra del café y sirvió dos tazas, poniendo todo en el mesón de mármol que se utilizaba para comer en la cocina. Saco del refrigerador un envase de crema de maní y tarareando alguna canción tomo asiento frente al mesón para comer.

-¿Comerás? –pregunto viendo que el chico no se movía de donde estaba. Inuyasha asintió una vez y se sentó junto a ella, probo todo y estaba delicioso.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar? –pregunto indiferente.

-Aprendí viendo como mi madre y el chef de la mansión lo hacían –dijo atragantada de comida. Inuyasha tomo las servilletas y las coloco cerca de ella.

-Recuerda tus modales, Kagome –le dijo sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

Kagome no entendía la personalidad del chico ¿Cómo lograba ser indiferente ante todo? Realmente era como le dijo Sango, un Geek antisocial. Luego que terminaron de comer y tomaban café, Kagome tomo el control del televisor de la cocina y lo encendió, permanecieron solo unos instante viendo las noticias hasta que algo comenzó a rondar por la mente de la azabache.

-Inuyasha…

-¿Qué se te ofrece? –dijo sin mirarla, concentrado en el televisor.

-Emmm… bueno, yo… nada –tartamudeaba sin saber si decirle o no.

Inuyasha no pregunto más, continuo viendo las noticias con una mirada oscura. Kagome abría la boca cada segundo para preguntar, pero la cerraba instantáneamente, insegura de lo que iba a decirle a Inuyasha. El ambarino la miro de reojo y arqueo una ceja, ignorándola volvió a fijar su vista en aquel aparato.

Kagome se movió inquieta una y otra vez sobre la silla, haciendo ruidos y cortando la tranquilidad del chico. El ambarino respiro profundamente y hablo serio…

-Me dirás lo que estás pesando y luego intentaras relajarte ¿Quedo claro?

-Sí, está bien… ehhh… bueno…

-¡Habla! –exclamo. Todo esto lo decía sin apenas dirigir su mirada a la chica.

-En la boda… supongo que no era obligatorio y tampoco es que nadie lo haya hecho, solo… pensé que lo era y me había convencido… solo me besaste en la frente, pero…

Inuyasha comprendió en seguida lo que la chica quiso decir. Kagome silencio y el ojidorado la tomo de la barbilla, mientras sus dedos quedaban colocados sobre sus mejillas, el aliento del chico se acerco bastante a su rostro y finalmente sus labios se unieron. Un beso exquisito que no tenía un ápice de la frialdad que caracterizaba a Inuyasha, haciéndola cerrar sus ojos para disfrutarlo. Los labios del ambarino eran tan suaves que poco fue subiendo sus manos hasta dejarlas pegadas a sus mejillas. Inuyasha intento separarse pero Kagome no se lo permitió, imitando los movimientos del él y profundizando el beso. El ojidorado no se resistió más y uso su lengua para masajear la de ella, la azabache lo permitió y luego repitió la misma hazaña del chico, saboreando y devorándolo plácidamente.

Inuyasha dibujo los labios de Kagome con su lengua y luego mordió el labio inferior suavemente y con ansia. La azabache bajo las manos hasta su pecho y lo acaricio lentamente, Inuyasha alzo su rostro pero Kagome quería que la volviera a besar y agarro la camisa del chico inclinándose para llegar a sus labios, así que el chico volvió a besarla salvajemente, maravillado por aquel dulce sabor.

En cuestión de segundos tomo las manos de Kagome y se separo rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a la chica para volver a atrapar sus labios antes de que la dejaran.

-Suficiente, ya has tenido tu beso.

Inuyasha se marcho hacia su habitación dejando a Kagome inmóvil en la cocina… Nunca pensó que un antisocial como Inuyasha besara de esa manera.

¿A cuántas mujeres habría besado en su vida? ¿Sería un Casanova disfrazado de intelectual?

Palpo sus labios hinchados, impresionada por aquel grandioso beso, y una pregunta bastante excéntrica paso por su mente… ¿Alguna vez habría tenido sexo… o era virgen como ella?

**A VOTACION. DEPENDE DE LAS VOTACIONES SE ESCOGERA QUE HISTORIA SERA PUBLICADA ¡voten!**


End file.
